


Самый вкусный подарок

by Komissar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, First Time, Fluff, Food Kink, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Not copy to another site, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Stereotypes, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar
Summary: У Хэнка есть тайная страсть, но разве рядом с Коннором может хоть что-нибудь остаться незамеченным?





	Самый вкусный подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Второй фанфик на Detroit Kink Bingo.
> 
> Гэвин и RK900 тут всего лишь упоминаются и не являются полноценными действующими лицами.  
Автор не особо любит Гэвина (простите), и может писать о нём в основном в ироничном ключе. Но так как автор в общем-то хочет, чтобы все были счастливы (а Гэвин пока что не очень, у него тут явный UST), тут есть намёки на хэппи-энд для этого персонажа. Очень… эээ… завуалированные намёки на будущий Рид900. Надеюсь, там им будет хорошо!
> 
> Еще есть немного лёгкого ангста, немного лёгкого UST'а и конечно же саморефлексия, куда ж без неё, родимой :)

Как-то это не по-мужски. 

Настоящий мужик — он ведь как, на завтрак готов умять медведя гризли, за обедом перекусить парой-тройкой кабанов, а на ужин брутально грызть зубами кусок бетона и причмокивать от удовольствия, полируя трапезу бутылкой-другой муншайна.

Хэнк, в общем-то, ничего не имел против хорошо прожаренного гигантского куска мяса. И хоть отдавал предпочтение виски, муншайн тоже весьма уважал. Под настроение. 

Но была у него одна тайная страсть, в которой признаваться в кругу друзей или коллег как-то совсем неловко: Хэнк обожал мороженое. 

Нет, сладкое вообще — ещё ничего, нормально. Ну где вы видели полицейского, который не уплетал бы пончики? Сидишь ты в департаменте у терминала или колесишь по улицам Детройта на дежурствах — неважно, пончики сопровождают тебя в течение всей профессиональной жизни. Пышные, плотные или воздушные, щедро политые шоколадом или глазурью, с разными посыпками и начинками, тающими на языке и наполняющими рот всеобъемлющей сладостью. Это больше, чем просто перекус — это уже традиция. 

А мороженое что? Детское лакомство, для сопливых пацанов и капризных девчонок. 

И можно сколько угодно говорить о стереотипах, но Хэнк был твёрдо убеждён — здоровый бородатый мужик вроде него с мороженым выглядит просто смешно. 

Поэтому он предпочитал помалкивать о своих вкусах и получать удовольствие от любимого лакомства исключительно дома, в одиночестве и без свидетелей. Не рискуя нарваться на остроумные комментарии. 

Не дай Бог коллеги увидят, потом до пенсии будешь «наслаждаться» изощрённым чувством юмора и мрачнеть от подначек. 

Ну уж нет. 

Сегодня Хэнк заехал в магазин по дороге домой и прикупил пару пинт Сан Бернардо, предвкушая будущее удовольствие. Чёрта с два он позволит кому-нибудь вечером нарушить его уединение в компании ведерка чистой радости! 

Он с довольным вздохом завалился на диван, закинул ноги на журнальный столик и принялся щёлкать пультом в поисках ненапряжного ситкома. Чтобы просто фоном болтал. Смотреть новости и прочую политическую лабуду сейчас не хотелось, зачем настроение портить. 

Рядом на полу ненавязчиво устроился Сумо, кося глазом на человека — знает, поганец, что свою долю тоже получит, но попрошайничать считает ниже своего достоинства. 

— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил пса Хэнк, как и всегда за правильное поведение. 

Отключил телефон и с удовольствием вскрыл первую упаковку. Как раз она успела немного постоять в гостиной, и теперь всё было идеально: мороженое слегка подтаяло, и мягкий верхний слой сменялся густой плотной массой внутри. 

Хэнк сунул в рот первую ложку и блаженно прикрыл глаза. О, да! Именно то, что надо после занудного, полного бессмысленной бюрократии рабочего дня. Можно просто отключить мозги и получать чистое, ничем не замутнённое наслаждение от любимого лакомства. Вот бы ещё кофе заварить, но так неохота вставать… Он покатал во рту кусочек брауни, ощутил его плотную консистенцию и неторопливо растёр языком по нёбу, ощущая насыщенный шоколадный вкус, который тут же сменился ванильным. Похрустел кусочком вафли, чувствуя, как на душе становится веселее, а все дневные проблемы и заботы отступают куда-то очень далеко. 

Господи, вот оно, настоящее блаженство! 

Которое, увы, продлилось недолго. В дверь позвонили. 

Хэнк раздосадовано закатил глаза — ну что ещё? Кому он, нахрен, мог понадобиться в двенадцатом часу ночи? 

Сумо поднял голову и активно заколотил по полу хвостом. 

У Хэнка возникло нехорошее подозрение. 

— Лейтенант! — Раздался знакомый голос за дверью. — Это я, Коннор! 

— О боже, только не это, — простонал Хэнк, торопливо проглотив очередную порцию мороженого. 

Этот пластиковый засранец вообще хоть когда-нибудь даст ему отдохнуть? 

Нет, Коннор — отличный парень. Теперь, когда с революцией и всей этой юридической тягомотиной вокруг андроидов было покончено, Коннор вернулся к работе в ДПД, и они с Хэнком снова стали напарниками, уже на постоянной основе. 

Коннор получал зарплату и официально числился детективом. Их маленькая команда уже успела раскрыть несколько дел — пока не громких и не слишком-то сложных, но тем не менее. 

Хэнку нравилось работать с ним, он этого не скрывал. Коннор тоже был доволен, о чем регулярно извещал в своей непередаваемой, немного занудной, но очень искренней манере. 

Но эта его педантичность в делах просто убивала! Он не позволял Хэнку скидывать на него выполнение своих обязанностей, постоянно следил за тем, чтобы все формы были вовремя и правильно заполнены. А отчёты! Это же кошмар любого полицейского! 

Хэнк уже не так откровенно игнорировал работу, как раньше, до восстания девиантов, но все ещё был крайне далёк от совершенства. Кажется, Коннор задался целью идеала достичь. Точнее, проследить, чтобы этого достиг Хэнк. 

Иногда они проводили время вдвоём и вне работы — Коннор активно интересовался окружающим миром, а Хэнк… ну чёрт возьми, ему нравилось что-то рассказывать или показывать напарнику, да и то, как Коннор его слушал… Это было здорово. Пожалуй, за всю жизнь никто и никогда не проявлял к его словам столько внимания. 

Несколько раз Коннор приглашал его к себе в гости, в небольшую муниципальную квартиру, где в свою очередь познакомил с VR-кинематографом и интерактивными системами «умного дома». Хэнк эти новомодные штучки не особенно оценил, но ради Коннора пытался разобраться, видя — тому приятно. 

В общем, они и вправду стали не просто напарниками, а друзьями. 

Что не отменяло желания Хэнка провести несколько вечеров в полном одиночестве! Вот как теперь. 

Но он со вздохом поставил полупустое ведёрко с мороженым на пол и поплёлся открывать. 

Коннор — он ведь такой, настойчивый. Не угомонится, пока не получит то, за чем пришёл. 

— Ну что тебе? — Хэнк резко распахнул дверь, мрачно уставившись на Коннора. Тот улыбнулся в своей обычной скупой манере, едва приподнимая уголки губ. 

— Хэнк, простите за беспокойство. Вы уже уехали, когда я обнаружил отсутствие подписи в форме запроса архивного дела из подразделения в Кентукки. Если вы подпишете сейчас, мы сэкономим время: завтра в восемь утра можно будет отправить её капитану Фаулеру и тем самым… 

— Стоп, стоп, — Хэнк поднял руки, сдаваясь. — Я понял. Давай сюда эту хрень. 

Коннор протянул ему планшет с открытой формой, и Хэнк быстро поставил свою виртуальную подпись. 

— Слушай, извини, я бы тебя пригласил, но ты немного не вовремя… — Хэнк замялся, размышляя, как бы так ненавязчиво спровадить Коннора и вернуться к мороженому. — Я тут… мхм… немного занят, видишь ли… 

— О, — Коннор с любопытством заглянул за плечо Хэнка в гостиную. — Балуете Сумо? Собакам же нельзя сладкое. 

— Что? — Хэнк обернулся. — Твою ж мать! 

Отвлёкшись на Коннора, он совсем забыл: еда, которая стоит на полу, автоматически переходит в безраздельное владение Сумо. И теперь пёс деликатно вылизывал содержимое бумажного ведёрка, возя его по полу и стараясь вычистить всё по максимуму. 

Хэнк обречённо вздохнул: отбирать у собаки законную добычу было поздно. 

Конечно, в холодильнике ждала своего часа вторая порция… но настроение уже ушло. 

Коннор смотрел на него серьёзно, но с любопытством, и у Хэнка возникло стойкое ощущение — он только что провалился со своей конспирацией. Напрочь. 

— Ну… разок-то можно, — проворчал Хэнк, всё-таки не желая запросто сдаваться. — Устаёт он корм постоянно жевать… пусть порадуется. А знаешь, что? Коли уж ты пришёл, пойдём посидим в бар? 

Это показалось хорошей идеей. Коннора надо было отвлечь от размышлений об увиденном, и лучший способ — предложить ему какое-то другое занятие. Желательно, совместное.

Услышав приглашение, Коннор просиял и кивнул. 

— Я буду очень рад составить вам компанию, Хэнк. 

— Тогда выбор за тобой, — он вернулся в дом, подхватил куртку и через минуту они уже шли по улице, а Коннор озвучивал варианты. 

Несмотря на растущий гигантскими темпами уровень толерантности по отношению к андроидам, в некоторых заведениях их присутствие все ещё не одобрялось. И бар Джимми оставался верен своим традициям. Зато в шаговой доступности было много других мест, и к некоторым Коннор проявлял интерес за «оригинальные дизайнерские решения» или «меню, которое может вам понравиться, лейтенант» — поэтому Хэнк не возражал против того, чтобы решал Коннор.   
Всё равно ведь как следует с ним не напьёшься. 

А изучать разные бары вдвоём оказалось неожиданно увлекательным занятием.

***

На следующий день в участке Коннор время от времени поглядывал на Хэнка, и чудилась тому в его взгляде задумчивость. Подозрительная такая задумчивость. И ещё какое-то непонятное выражение. Странное.

Даже Гэвин, обладающий чувствительностью бревна, что-то заметил и не пропустил возможности прокомментировать «сексуальные фантазии нашего тостера». 

Впрочем, это Хэнк оставил без внимания — уж кому-кому, а ему было точно понятно: Гэвин, фигурально выражаясь, дергал Коннора за косички и колотил школьным ранцем по голове, добиваясь внимания. Известно было Хэнку и про разговор Гэвина с Фаулером, где тот требовал поставить Коннора ему в напарники и доказывал профессиональную непригодность Андерсона, который без андроида-ищейки не способен поймать и грёбаного щипача. Пусть, мол, докажет, а потом уже и с андроидом таскается. 

Плевать на это Хэнк хотел. Тем более что в глубине души прекрасно понимал порывы Рида — Коннор не только отличный напарник и славный парень, но ещё и очень привлекательный мужчина. То есть, андроид. То есть… в общем, не будь Хэнк старым козлом с кучей проблем и желай он испортить Коннору жизнь — первым встал бы в очередь. Но он желал Коннору исключительно добра, поэтому запретил себе всякие фантазии в его сторону — помимо Гэвина, на парня засматривались и более адекватные люди. И андроиды, как та милашка с ресепшн. Так что выбор у Коннора был, и неплохой. Что по этому поводу думал он сам — оставалось неизвестным. Хэнк опасался поднимать эти скользкие темы, когда они проводили время вдвоём вне работы, а Коннор и подавно помалкивал. Может, ему вообще всё это по барабану. 

Хотя Хэнку казалось — появись у Коннора личная жизнь, он бы узнал. Наверное. 

Словом, сегодняшнее поведение Коннора Хэнка беспокоило. 

— Коннор, что, блядь, происходит? — Хэнк вышел на улицу покурить, и Коннор каким-то ненавязчивым образом оказался поблизости. — Ты чего на меня пялишься? Рид вон на говно уже изошёл, задрал зубоскалить. Надо тебе чего, так скажи, ну детский сад, ей-богу. 

Ворча на Коннора, Хэнк следил за его диодом — верный способ узнать, всё ли в порядке в этой симпатичной, но дурной временами башке. 

Диод оставался нежно-голубым, только время от времени мерцал едва заметно. Значит, нормально. Пока. 

— Вы читали утреннюю рассылку, Хэнк? 

Вот тут мигнуло жёлтым, и Хэнк насторожился, пытаясь вспомнить, что там было, в этой мать-её-рассылке. Как обычно, он пролистал и посмотрел по диагонали, не особенно вникая в информацию. Тем более, ничего полезного в ней отродясь не приходило. 

— В Киберлайф подготовили новую, улучшенную модель андроида-детектива. RK-900. Нам пришлют несколько экземпляров на бета-тест в полевых условиях, желающие поучаствовать в тестировании должны подать заявку капитану Фаулеру, — напомнил Коннор. 

Хэнк затянулся сигаретой, пытаясь выиграть немного времени и понять, почему Коннора это взволновало. 

— И что? — Наконец спросил он, так ничего и не надумав сходу. 

Коннор склонил голову набок. Хэнк уже привык к его внимательным, изучающим взглядам и больше не чувствовал себя как под рентгеновскими лучами, но всё же сейчас это, уже полузабытое, ощущение вернулось. 

Диод Коннора отчаянно заморгал, на пару секунд сбившись в тревожно-красный. 

— Вы не хотите принять участие? Я изучил ТТХ новой модели, и даже с учётом некоторых погрешностей она вышла очень эффективной. По ключевым параметрам лучше моей, хотя кое-где всего лишь на два процента. И ещё Киберлайф оптимизировали мою внешность… 

— А нахуя? 

Хэнк наконец понял — и надеялся, что правильно. 

— Вы смогли бы существенно улучшить показатели. 

— Не переживай, у нас будут хорошие показатели в конце года. Твоими стараниями, балбес, — Хэнк не удержался и отвесил Коннору лёгкий ласковый подзатыльник, скорее просто взъерошив волосы, чем действительно шлёпнув. — Какое, нахрен, тестирование, у меня уже есть напарник, другого не надо. 

Коннор улыбнулся, а в его взгляде Хэнк очень ясно увидел облегчение. Вот же, а… 

— Спасибо, Хэнк, — тихо сказал Коннор. — Рад, что вы довольны мной и не хотите менять. Я бы тоже не хотел на постоянной основе работать с кем-то, кроме вас. Но Киберлайф ведь действительно сделали очень хорошую новую модель. 

— Да срать я хотел. Ты бред-то не городи, — грубовато проворчал Хэнк. — Я тебе сколько раз говорил, ты мне друг, а не «модель». Ещё раз услышу от тебя такое — получишь у меня. 

— Это как? — С большим интересом полюбопытствовал Коннор, и Хэнк увидел, как его диод медленно окрашивается спокойным голубым. Ну и отлично. 

— Не знаю! — Хэнк выкинул окурок и быстрее, чем нужно, пошёл обратно в участок. — И тебе не советую проверять. Всё, хорош, если я сейчас не закончу этот грёбаный отчёт, опять Джефф вопить будет. 

Не то, чтобы Хэнка это сильно волновало.

***

Вечером по дому Хэнка снова разнесся громкий звук дверного звонка. Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, кто пожаловал.

Кажется, на этой неделе Коннор вознамерился лишить Хэнка даже малейшей возможности уединиться и спокойно закидываться мороженым весь вечер. Ну или как вариант, сбежать в бар и там надраться до поросячьего визга. 

Тем более, сегодня была пятница, а на завтра Коннор уже пригласил Хэнка к себе в гости, и в воскресенье запланировал поход на выставку современного искусства. 

Хэнк ругался и отказывался, но Коннор был неумолим. Они пойдут вдвоём, и точка. На справедливый вопрос «зачем, ведь я ни хрена в этом не понимаю» Хэнк получил лекцию о пользе всестороннего развития личности, в котором искусство играло очень важную роль. Решив для собственного душевного спокойствия, что развиваться тут собирается Коннор, а он так, чисто за компанию сходит, Хэнк успокоился. Ладно, это всего-то пара часов. 

Вдвоём, да. 

О том, что они и так проводят вместе считай каждый день, по многу часов на работе, Хэнк и не думал. Это ведь совсем другое! 

— Простите, если я кажусь вам слишком навязчивым, — Коннор заговорил первым, едва Хэнк распахнул дверь. — Но вечером я случайно оказался рядом с фирменным магазином, вспомнил о вас… и Сумо, конечно… И вот. Это вам. 

Он протянул Хэнку большой бумажный пакет с логотипом Сан Бернардо. 

Хэнк так охренел, что сумел только молча забрать подарок — а что это ещё, чёрт возьми, могло быть?! — и заглянул внутрь. Обомлел и смутился разом: Коннор разошёлся по полной, невзирая на цену. Наборы «Скорая Шоколадная Помощь», «Вокруг Света», «Итальянские Каникулы» и «Классический комбо» — целая огромная гора мороженого, которой бы хватило на трёх хэнков и парочку сумо. Кое-что из этого Хэнк ещё ни разу не пробовал. 

— Хэнк, всё в порядке? — Пауза затянулась, и Коннор тревожно свёл брови. 

— Да, — наконец выдавил Хэнк. — Да, отлично. Офигеть. Спасибо. Нет, правда. Ты… это… 

Он откашлялся. То-то засранец вчера так легко позволил сменить тему! А сам небось за три секунды проанализировал и понял. Вообще, от него хоть что-нибудь можно скрыть? 

— Зайдёшь? 

Хэнк отступил в дом, давая дорогу, и Коннор сразу же направился к Сумо. Причём так уверенно, словно и не сомневался в приглашении! 

Хотя… на его месте Хэнк тоже бы не сомневался. 

Пока он рассовывал содержимое пакета по холодильнику, Коннор вдоволь нагладил Сумо, сходил в ванную и присоединился к Хэнку на кухне. 

— Будете что-нибудь пробовать сейчас? — Буднично поинтересовался Коннор, снимая пиджак и аккуратно развешивая его на спинке стула. — Вам всё нравится, или я принёс что-то не то? 

— Ну… мы могли бы посмотреть телевизор, — рассеянно предложил Хэнк, шестым чувством ощущая какой-то подвох. И вроде как, Коннор точно не будет над ним ржать или там что, но идея сидеть и есть при нём мороженое смущала. Вот выпить — это да, это запросто. 

— Ты ж не ешь, — наконец нашёлся Хэнк. — Что я один буду, ну. Но всё круто, правда. 

— Я могу немного попробовать, проверить состав. Мне интересно. И сварю вам кофе. На всякий случай я ещё купил к нему специй, у вас их наверняка нет. 

Коннор коротко улыбнулся, расстегнул манжеты и принялся неторопливо закатывать рукава, ловко орудуя пальцами. Хэнк понял, что отступать некуда, его загнали в угол. Предложением вместо этого пойти в бар сегодня точно не отделаешься. 

Выдохнул. 

Раз так, что ж. Пусть у них будет этакая безалкогольная вечеринка. В конце концов, это же Коннор, у него нет стереотипов. Только… 

— Ты в участке не распространяйся, окей? — Попросил Хэнк на всякий случай и заработал укоризненный взгляд. 

— Разумеется, Хэнк. Я не стану разглашать личную информацию. Тем более, о тебе. 

Хэнк отметил этот ненавязчивый переход на «ты», но решил не акцентировать на нём внимания. Давно пора, когда не на работе. 

Тем временем Коннор порылся в шкафах, нашёл турку и принялся колдовать над плитой. Некоторое время спустя по дому разлился умопомрачительно вкусный, густой запах свежеприготовленного кофе с нотками корицы и ещё каких-то, незнакомых Хэнку, специй. 

Коннор хозяйствовал на кухне так естественно, будто делал это каждый день. Отправил Хэнка протереть журнальный столик в гостиной и убрать с него хлам. Проверил миску Сумо и подсыпал корма. Без подсказок нашёл любимую кружку Хэнка в холодильнике и вымыл её. 

И Хэнк понемногу расслабился, начиная получать удовольствие — любое время, которое он проводил с Коннором, было самым лучшим. Несмотря на ни что. Да они и не спорили совсем в последнее время, а уж когда Хэнк на него всерьёз орал и ругался последний раз — и не вспомнить. 

Всё было хорошо. 

— Я поставлю «Человека-Паука»? Ты не против? — Крикнул Хэнк, листая список фильмов. Раз такое дело, надо что-нибудь лёгкое, ненапряжное, позволяющее не отвлекаться на сюжет, а смотреть фоном и разговаривать. 

— 2002 год, с Тоби Магуайером в главной роли? 

— Ага, — Хэнк и не удивился, что Коннор сходу определил, какой из фильмов франшизы он предпочтёт. 

— У меня нет возражений. Какое мороженое нести? 

Вместо ответа Хэнк присоединился к Коннору, не желая чувствовать себя бездельником и гонять его туда-сюда с кофе, мороженым и посудой, в четыре руки быстрей будет. 

Открыл холодильник, изучая аппетитный ряд банок с будоражащими воображение названиями. 

— Выбрал? 

Хэнк вздрогнул. Коннор подошёл тихо и незаметно, и теперь стоял рядом, так близко, что Хэнку стоило всего лишь немного пошевелиться — и их плечи соприкоснутся. Это волновало, вызывая внутри ощущение запретной, но такой желанной близости. 

— Ну… а что бы выбрал ты сам? 

Коннор плавно наклонился, и сердце Хэнка неожиданно пропустило удар. Он скосил глаза, рассматривая обтянутую белоснежной рубашкой спину, короткие волосы на затылке, часть шеи, не скрытой воротом. Господи… Это что, блядь, такое? Специально, что ли? Или всё нормально, а он просто так резко среагировал? Вспомнив свои дневные размышления, Хэнк предпочёл отвлечься на вопрос насущный. Нет, не может быть. Всего лишь его воображение. Коннор невинен, не надо ему ничего такого приписывать. 

А что Хэнк сам слюни пускать начинает — так козёл же. 

— Вот это, с печеньем и вафлями, — Коннор взял одну банку, отдал Хэнку. — Ещё канноли. И клубничное. 

— Гм, неплохо, — одобрил Хэнк, усилием воли заставляя себя отвести глаза и не думать… о том, о чём ему не положено. — Давай их, мне нравится. 

Они вернулись, сгрузили добычу на столик, и Коннор уселся рядом с Хэнком, принимаясь наливать свежесваренный кофе. 

— Конечно, на ночь пить кофе вредно, — заметил он, ловко и изящно наклоняя турку на кружкой. — Но в данном случае можно пренебречь. Я сделал не очень крепкий. 

Хэнк завороженно наблюдал за процессом, по-прежнему не думая о том, какие красивые у Коннора запястья. Кажется — узкие для мужчины, почти девичьи, но Хэнк отлично помнил, что его напарник — друг! — запросто может завалить спецназовца и не запыхаться. Эта его обманчивая хрупкость… да, Хэнк прекрасно понимал тех, кто увивался за Коннором. Чёрт, чёрт. Так. Кино. 

Он включил фильм, чтобы было, куда отвлекаться и перестать наконец заниматься ерундой. Ухватил со стола первую подвернувшуюся под руку банку с мороженым и вскрыл. Не раздумывая, по привычке облизал крышку — на ней всегда оставалось слишком много, было жалко переводить вкуснятину. А вот ложки на столе не оказалось. 

— О, прости, — Коннор заметил его поиски. — Я совсем забыл про приборы, мне же они не нужны. Кстати, без них гораздо удобнее. Попробуй. 

И прежде, чем Хэнк успел возразить, встать или сделать в принципе хоть что-нибудь, Коннор быстро окунул пальцы в мороженое, а затем коснулся его губ. 

— Бл… !!! 

Хэнк почувствовал сливочную сладость, прохладную густую массу, которая таяла от тепла кожи Коннора, затекая в рот. Пальцы Коннора мягко скользнули по нижней губе, и стоило Хэнку попытаться выругаться — оказались внутри. Неглубоко, осторожно, до кромки зубов. 

— Руки я помыл, — голос Коннора был спокоен, но Хэнк увидел, как его диод заполошно замерцал жёлтым, а затем ушёл в красный диапазон и там застыл. Выражение лица у Коннора было… непередаваемым. Хэнк не мог понять, что случилось, что опять происходит у него в голове, какого чёрта тут творится, и… почему… 

Он автоматически схватил Коннора за запястье, заставляя прекратить. Тот не сопротивлялся — убрал руку, но зато немедленно сунул пальцы себе в рот. Его взгляд стал немного отсутствующим, как и всегда, когда он анализировал какие-то образцы. 

— Ты что, мать твою, делаешь?! — Почему-то шёпотом заорал Хэнк. Его резко бросило в жар от происходящего. И в стыд от понимания, что наверняка невинность Коннора не распространялась _настолько_ далеко. Да и была ли она, эта невинность? 

— Я устал от неопределённости, — просто сказал Коннор. Его лицо снова приобрело осмысленное выражение, и Хэнк вдруг увидел — он боится. Страх и надежда смешались в тёплых карих глазах, и Коннор выглядел по-человечески беззащитным. — Так много факторов, не поддающихся анализу. Сделай что-нибудь. Или скажи. Чтобы я понял наверняка. 

Сердце у Хэнка заколотилось как бешеное. Он приложил усилие, чтобы дышать тише и спокойнее. В голове не было ни единой дельной мысли или связного слова. 

Он увидел, как Коннор прикусывает нижнюю губу — единственное движение за минуту, напоминающее, что он живой. 

— Да, — Хэнк кашлянул, прочищая охрипшее горло. — Давай кино смотреть. 

Объясняться прямо сейчас по полной программе не было ни сил, ни готовности. Хэнк не знал, что ему сказать прямо сейчас, кроме этого куцего «да». Он никогда не умел вот так сходу хорошо и красиво сложить слова и выразить свои чувства. Поэтому просто подсел поближе, обнял его одной рукой за плечи и притянул к себе. 

Он… не мог поверить, что ему _так_ повезло. 

Этого просто не могло быть. 

Но это было. 

Коннор ткнулся лбом ему в шею, и Хэнк почувствовал, как его трясёт. Диод по-прежнему оставался красным. Кожу обдало горячим воздухом, когда Коннор резко выдохнул, содрогнувшись. 

— Эй, эй, ну ты чего, — обеспокоенно позвал Хэнк, принимаясь гладить его по голове. Кажется, парень перенервничал, и осознание этого факта удивительным образом выдрало Хэнка из пучины саморефлексии, в которую он было принялся погружаться. У него на руках Коннор, которого нужно успокоить. Впасть в панику насчёт себя можно и потом. — Всё хорошо, нормально. 

— Очень много эмоций, — пожаловался Коннор. — Сложно справиться. Система перегружена. Я сейчас, ещё пять минут. 

— Сколько тебе надо, валяй. Не торопись. 

Хэнк бездумно уставился в телевизор, не видя происходящего на экране. Тело Коннора под его рукой было очень тёплым, гладким и упругим, кончики волос щекотали ладонь, и Хэнк откровенно наслаждался этим ощущением, слегка их оглаживая. 

Коннор наконец перестал дрожать, замер и притих. Если бы Хэнк не чувствовал его дыхание — благослови Господь того, кто это придумал! — можно было бы решить, что он отключился. Но нет. 

«Успокоился и пригрелся, балбес», с яркой нежностью подумал Хэнк. Не удержался и склонился ближе, прикасаясь губами к взъерошенной черноволосой макушке. Теперь ему можно это… это и наверняка многое другое. От открывшихся перспектив захватило дух. 

Но сначала нужно выяснить кое-что. 

Коннор пошевелился, сел прямо, стараясь не выскользнуть из объятий. Посмотрел на Хэнка абсолютно счастливыми глазами — тёплый тёмный янтарь с крапинками золотого песка. 

— Прости, я не мог спрогнозировать такую реакцию системы, — он потянулся к Хэнку, погладил по щеке, словно тоже не до конца верил. — Мне было страшно, Хэнк. Из-за вероятности, что ты скажешь «нет». Я напугал тебя? 

Хэнк отрицательно покачал головой, положил ладонь на руку Коннора, но тот, лукаво улыбнувшись, высвободился. 

— Продолжим? А то из-за меня ты так и останешься без сладкого. 

От многозначительности этих слов Хэнк весь взмок. От них и от близости Коннора, который явно собирался не останавливаться на достигнутом и был намерен закреплять позиции. 

— Ты точно этого хочешь? — Наконец спросил Хэнк. — Я не знал, не был уверен, нужно ли оно тебе вообще, ты вроде никогда ничего такого… к тебе вон половина участка подкатывает, а ты вроде как и не замечаешь… 

Коннор снова улыбнулся. 

— Замечаю. Только я хотел, чтобы это был ты. 

— Многие из них куда лучше меня. Моложе, и по характеру. Ты бы подумал… 

— Модель RK-900 тоже лучше меня, но ты от неё отказался. И не будем об этом больше, — в голосе Коннора неожиданно прозвучали стальные нотки. 

Хэнка немного повело от такой быстрой смены состояний и настроений. Слишком высокие скорости, помилуй Боже, он не поспевал. 

Между тем, Коннор снова взял ведёрко с мороженым, удобно пристроился у Хэнка под боком. А затем принялся кормить его с рук — и на этот раз Хэнк с радостью подчинился, обхватывая губами длинные пальцы и собирая с них ванильно-кремовую тающую вкуснятину, тщательно вылизывая дочиста каждый миллиметр тёплой кожи. Легонько прикусывал ему фаланги зубами, когда Коннор вылавливал кусочки печенья и предлагал поймать, то проводя по губам и дразня, то пытаясь убрать руку. Ласкал кончики пальцев, коротко целуя их, щекоча языком или выталкивая изо рта и требуя покормить ещё. 

Коннор прикусил нижнюю губу, завороженно наблюдая, и в какой-то момент заёрзал, извернулся и закинул ногу Хэнку на бёдра, прижимаясь пахом. Хэнк слегка поперхнулся и смутился — если у него и были сомнения, есть ли что у Коннора в штанах, сейчас они полностью развеялись. Есть, да ещё как! У него самого стояк уже был такой, какого он не припомнил за последние лет пять. Чёрт, как юнец, дорвавшийся до своей первой женщины… 

Хэнк крепко обнял Коннора за талию, принимаясь гладить по бокам через тонкую ткань рубашки. 

— Ты… это чувствуешь? Тебе хорошо? 

Он всё же не был до конца уверен, получает ли Коннор удовольствие. А это, несмотря на почти уже неконтролируемое возбуждение и желание, было очень важно. Он должен знать. 

— Я сделал себе апгрейд корпуса и устанавливаю все обновления для биосенсоров от Киберлайф, — прошептал Коннор, касаясь уже своих губ и обмазывая их мороженым. Хэнк невольно облизнулся, подаваясь вперёд, ещё ближе, так что их дыхания смешались. Коннор прижал пальцы к его рту, чуть придерживая, чтобы договорить. 

— И в «Партнёре» наши опытом делились, кто живёт с людьми… в сети тоже много информации. Я всё чувствую, Хэнк, мне приятно. Испытываю желание. Есть эрогенные зоны. Только оргазм не проверял, самостоятельно не хотелось. 

Хэнк кивнул, поцеловал его пальцы и мягко коснулся губами его губ, прерывая поток подробностей. Провёл кончиком языка по нижней, скользнул к зубам. Коннор открылся ему навстречу и замер, прикрывая глаза. Он был весь влажный, липкий и вкусный, клубнично-сливочный вкус сменился на густой шоколадный, когда Хэнк коснулся его языка и принялся ласкать лёгкими движениями. 

— Сладкий, — выдохнул Хэнк, вылизывая его губы, собирая остатки мороженого. 

Коннор часто задышал, жар от его тела ощущался сквозь одежду, когда он тёрся о Хэнка, ёрзал и извивался в его руках, беспорядочно дёргал за волосы, а потом тут же зарывался в них обеими ладонями. Потом мягко оттолкнул Хэнка, откинулся на диван, торопливо расстёгивая рубашку, а Хэнк, не тратя времени зря, занялся его штанами, практически сдирая их с Коннора. То, что он увидел, ему понравилось, только было немного странно видеть настолько гладкое, безволосое мужское тело, словно Коннор искупался в депиляторе. 

Когда он снова поднял взгляд, по груди Коннора растекалось растаявшее мороженое, скрывая чёткий круг регулятора тириумного насоса — единственного, что отличало тело андроида от человеческого. 

— Ну ты и поросёнок, — с восторгом прорычал Хэнк, принимая приглашение и жадно вылизывая белоснежную пену, задевая соски, кромку насоса в солнечном сплетении. Коннор ахнул от этих ласк, задрожал резко и сильно, вцепившись в плечи Хэнка до синяков, и тот краем сознания отметил — ага, парочку чувствительных зон нашёл. 

Они немного повоевали, когда Коннор попытался содрать с Хэнка футболку и при этом не отрывать его от ласк, в итоге оба перемазались ещё больше, а Хэнк спустился по нему ниже, на живот, пощекотал нежными поцелуями пупок и тут же обхватил губами головку подрагивающего от возбуждения члена. Выпустил, потёрся о него щетиной и снова взял в рот. У Хэнка не было богатого опыта минетов, но очень хотелось приласкать Коннора именно так. Попробовать его всего, с головы до ног. 

Но совсем всего не получилось — Коннор схватил Хэнка за руки, слипаясь пальцами, зажмурился, весь сжался и закусил губы. По его телу прошла волна сильной дрожи, член задёргался, а диод застыл в красном, и Хэнк приподнялся, любуясь на его первый оргазм. Вот как это выглядит… Немного странно, очень тихо и так красиво. Он едва вспомнил, что нужно дышать. И когда Коннор расслабился, вытягиваясь, медленно наклонился к нему, нежно целуя в скулу, потом в губы. 

Коннор, не открывая глаз, наощупь забрался ладонью под резинку его домашних штанов, и Хэнку хватило пары движений, чтобы кончить. Он был слишком возбуждён и не мог продержаться слишком долго. 

Коннор медленно облизал пальцы, перемазанные спермой и снова замер без движения. 

Его диод снова замерцал, сначала медленно, а потом быстрее, постепенно меняя цвет с красного на жёлтый. 

— Всё в порядке? — Хрипло спросил Хэнк, приглаживая Коннору встрёпанные волосы. Тот кивнул, открыл глаза и заморгал, фокусируя взгляд на Хэнке. — Слушай… а это нормально, что ты… ну… 

Хэнк отчего-то смешался — хотя казалось бы, куда уже — и сделал неопределённый жест рукой. 

— Тебя что-то смутило? Не понравилось? — Конор свёл брови, явно задумавшись. — Прости, у меня система ещё не очень хорошо работает, нужно немного времени на восстановление. Я не понимаю. 

— Нет, что ты, — Хэнк дотянулся и короткими поцелуями разгладил складку у него на лбу. — Ты очень хорош. Просто немного странно, что у тебя оно всухую. 

— А, это, — Коннор издал тихий смешок. — Не тириумом же. 

Они оба рассмеялись. Хэнк пошевелился, понимая — им нужно в душ, оба липкие и перемазанные как черти. Но пока ещё так лениво… 

— Технически мне не нужно, а эстетически необходимо было узнать твои вкусы, потому что… 

— Так, молчи, — Хэнк поспешно закрыл ему рот ладонью, стремительно краснея. Он догадывался, что именно может услышать, и чёрт побери, он не хочет этого знать! Вот вслух — не надо! По глазам видел — Коннор смеётся, и хрен поймёшь, то ли пошутил, то ли правда. 

Ну ничего, он выяснит позже. 

— Кофе остыл, — со вздохом сказал вдруг Коннор. — Ты как следует не попробовал. Жалко. 

— Не страшно, сваришь мне новый. Завтра утром. 

Хэнк, конечно же, не собирался отпускать его. Ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни послезавтра. 

Вообще никогда. 

И никаких походов по центрам искусства — планы на эти выходные круто изменились. 

Хэнк улыбнулся, сделав вид, что не заметил, как Коннор жестом поманил Сумо и указал ему на стол, где стояли полупустые банки с уже бесповоротно растаявшим мороженым.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. San Bernardo — американская марка мороженого. В тексте встречаются переводы названий разновидностей мороженого этой марки. На суперточность не претендую, просто нравится по-русски вот так. Сайт: https://www.sanbernardoicecream.com/  
2.Муншайн (Moonshine) – американский самогон. Не знаю, актуальна ли статья, но вот что нашлось: https://ushistory.ru/populjarnaja-literatura/275-samogonovarenie-v-ssha


End file.
